Conventionally, vibration damping devices such as that described, for example, in the below-mentioned Patent Document 1 have been known. This vibration damping device comprises a tubular outer attachment member and an inner attachment member that is provided on an inner side of the outer attachment member; a pair of main rubber portions that couple the outer attachment member to the inner attachment member, and that are arranged so as to be spaced in an axial direction along a central axis of the outer attachment member; and a partition portion that couples the outer attachment member to the inner attachment member, and that partitions a liquid chamber between the pair of main rubber portions, in the axial direction, into a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber. The partition portion comprises an annular rigid portion in which a restricted passage that connects the first liquid chamber to the second liquid chamber is formed, and an annular elastic portion that is adjacent to the rigid portion in the radial direction.
According to this vibration damping device, when vibrations are introduced, a liquid passes back and forth through the restricted passage between the first chamber and the second chamber, thereby attenuating and absorbing the introduced vibrations.